The Wanderer
by Astral8
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone because of his new cousin. He decides to leave camp. He travels to many places around the world. He soon meets a child he keeps close as a partner. Later he is forced to come back to camp when Hera is kidnapped by a giant. Takes place after lost Olympians and around the time lost hero starts but the lost hero is pushed back about 2 years so Percy is 18
1. The Army

**Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone because of his new cousin. He decides to leave camp. He travels to many places around the world. He soon meets a child he keeps close as a partner. Later he is forced to come back to camp when Hera is kidnapped by a giant. Takes place after lost Olympians and around the time lost hero starts but the lost hero is pushed back about 2 years so Percy is 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and I most likely won't ever own Percy Jackson That is Rick Riordan's Stuff **

**Most Author Notes will be at Bottom**

Here We Go!

Percy's POV:

"Woah!" I yelled just when the hydra spit some acid at me I dodged just as it hit a bush that crumbled to ashes.

I then jumped behind it and climbed up the hydra's back. Just as I was about to slice off one of its head off and light up the lighter that I had in my hand and burn the head there was a scream that echoed through the woods.

The hydra stared at it before it got a scared look on its face and ran away into the vast wilderness of the woods. Then my injuries decided to take their toll on me and I collapsed against a half burnt tree.

I realized there was no way out of this one as I realized there was a town about 10 miles away and I couldn't travel all the way there with cuts on my legs and arms. One cut went all the way to the bone on my leg. As I checked my bag I was all out of ambrosia and nectar I decided best hope was to sense if there was some water around. I luckily found a small pond in a clearing very close.

As soon as I got there I collapsed next to the pond and dropped a hand into the pond. I felt so good and I could trek up a mountain without one stop. But then as I was about to get finished healing I heard a roar.

Out of the woods came a vast army of creatures ranging with a majority of laistrygonian giants and hellhounds with bits of special monsters such as beefhead A.K.A. The Minotaur.

I sighed before I rushed them all keeping the water from the pond floating around me to heal me every time I got a major cut. I slashed and sliced many monsters it was mostly a blur.

Soon about 2 hours later I stood just panting really hard with A LOT of monster dust surrounding and on me. All the water from the pond has been used up but all the minor cuts wore me down. I started stumbling around until I came across a cabin and started knocking on the door.

That's when I got too tired and face planted on the wooden floor and with my last thought of being that will hurt A LOT.

As I was unconscious I dreamt about the time I was forced away from camp

FLASHBACK: About 8 Months Ago

I was taking border patrol as it was still taking time for the monsters to calm down after Kronos had failed with his plan. I suddenly saw my best friend Grover he was running with a boy who looked kind of like Uncle Zeus. I smiled when I saw Grover until I saw they were running from the Minotaur. I ran up and I intercepted them I told Grover to get the kid back to the boundaries while I take on ol beefhead.

I went and distracted the Minotaur from the 2 and got him away from them before I decided to play with him he would charge up like a bull and charge at me and me being Percy of course would yell "Olay!"

Soon enough I got him so mad his eyes literally turned red. He decided to stop charging and ran towards me his axe raised, I of course like anyone else ran towards him but slid at the last moment and got under him before I stood up and before he could turn around I stabbed him in the back.

As he turned to dust there lay a smooth stick on top of the dust as I grabbed it I felt the urge to squeeze it and it turned into the minotaur's axe but it was a bit different it had designs and intricate patterns on the handle. And on one side it was made of celestial bronze while the other side was mortal steel.

I walked back to camp just to find everyone at the pavilion sitting and listening to Uncle Zeus talking about how Devin Storm was the best son he ever had and how everyone should treat him with respect.

Just as i came in Zeus left and when I finished eating Devin came over and whispered that my life was about to become a storm. I of course ignored him but he took that as an act of me insulting him walked off to his table.

That was a bad idea ignoring him because he made everyone go against me like causing a storm over the Demeter Cabin and flooding the garden and blamed it on me, or he like when he told the Stolls I snitched on them on a huge prank we were about to pull off.

The last strike was when my LOVING girlfriend was found on the beach cheating on me with Devin just as I was strangling him Zeus flashed in because he heard Devin yelling for him and was shocked to see a camper me nonetheless strangling the best demigod in history he immediately banished me and took riptide and about to send me into the wilderness with no weapons and defenseless.

But Poseidon flashed in and tried to stop Zeus until it was settled that in a day I had to leave but with a sword from the armory (they didn't know about the minotaur's axe) the worst part though was that Zeus got to choose the sword. All the while stared with such a glare she speedily walked away without looking at me with a nervous face.

As I stepped into my cabin I suddenly felt drained and when I fell to the ground from fatigue I felt something I definitely hadn't tasted in a long time…Blood. I was so shocked that I grabbed some water from the fountain in the corner to heal me I thought about what could have happened.

I came to the conclusion since Annabeth betrayed me and she was my mortal anchor my Achilles heel was gone.

The next day I said my goodbyes through IM's to my 2 favorite cousins Thalia and Nico before leaving.

FLASHBACK END

As I woke up I saw I was in a bed and there was a girl.

I was so shocked that I was able whisper "Bianca?" before I faded into the realms of being unconscious.

**I Need a Good Name for this story**


	2. Dave

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Percy Jackson That Is Rick Riordan's Right**

Let's Go!

Chapter 2:

Percy POV:

I woke up to the one of the most confusing sights ever. It was definitely in my top 20. I was in a room colored in purple and black.

I saw I was in a purple queen sized bed. I jumped out to feel pain at my stomach I had no shirt and had a bandage across it.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 P.M. My stubbornness took over and I brought myself out of the bed. I heard talking down the stairs.

As I walked down the stairs I saw 2 people. One was a man in his late 30s with dark eyes and black oily hair. The next person shocked me it was the person I thought was Bianca. Instead it was a girl who looked just like her but a younger version of her.

As I walked down the last step they both stared at me before the man came and helped me to the table.

"You Okay? My daughter found you on the floor of the front porch passed out." He asked while eyeing me.

"I feel better this isn't as serious as other injuries I've gotten before." I answered

"Well I'm Dave and this is my daughter Bianca, her mother passed away last year." he answered sadly

"Well I'm sorry for your loss but I must be leaving." I answered while wondering about his daughter who looked like and had the same name as Bianca.

"No No No… your too injured you can't go out there yet" he said as he picked up his plate and washed it before putting it in the sink.

"Please Mister Pleaseeee Stay I get bored fast and have nothing to do and what is your name" Bianca asked with puppy dog eyes

"Fine and my name is Percy" I said after giving into the child's puppy eyes.

"Well Come on! Let's go upstairs and play in my room it's the one you were sleeping in." she said before she ran up the stairs.

Dave sighed before he looked at me and asked "Please keep her safe I have a feeling I can trust you, we have been struggling since her mother died."

"No problem sir, you can definitely trust me" I said before I stepped up the stairs and to Bianca's room not paying attention until I was attacked by a teddy bear?

I got smothered by this huge teddy bear it was about 3 feet tall and even though I was 6 foot 4 I was caught thinking about how I could leave so the monsters don't endanger them.

I jumped up and screamed like a little girl until I heard a little girl laughing her butt of with the teddy bear in her hand. I took this as my advantage and snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" she got so shocked she got up and hid behind me while I was laughing so much I had tears coming out of my eyes.

After we were done laughing we got Dave to come upstairs and he brought me a plate of food and then we played some board games like monopoly or game of life.

Soon enough Bianca had fallen asleep and is was 12 a.m. and Dave tucked her in bed before he told me that I could sleep in the guest room and directed me there before going to his own room.

I thought about how I could get used to this before turning off the lights and going to sleep.

A Month Later:

It was a usual day routine of me waking up and getting myself ready as I thought about how good the last month has been to me after I decided to stay even after my wounds had healed up.

When I got to the table and Dave was about to hand me our cereal I heard a roar in the woods.

All 3 of us just got up and looked out the window only to see some monsters. I suddenly got up and stepped outside and pulled out my axe which I had yet to name. I only pulled it out when I realized one of the monsters was the Minotaur and he looked MAD.

He was instead of holding his axe he had some rusty sword and was standing next a drakon. Bianca yelled at me to get back in the house but instead I charged them.

They had the advantage over me as this was my first time using my axe and the sword was broken and I was rusty at fighting. As I charged them I decided my best bet was to get them to kill each other.

Just when the Minotaur was about to charge at me that's when things were about to go wrong Dave came out with a rifle and shot the Minotaur which slowed it down a bit and made it change its course and he got Dave with his horns in the chest.

I came up from behind overcome with anger and sliced him in half. I then ran behind the drakon and put myself in a position so when he turned my axe would land in his eye and thank the gods that it worked.

I then ran to Dave where Bianca was sitting next to him crying. I went next to Dave and he asked me to do 2 things since he knew he was going to die. He wanted me to adopt Bianca and watch over her.

I of course agreed because I knew Bianca wouldn't be able to handle the pain of losing her dad and I would have to fill in that role for her.

I asked her to calm down and asked her before she agreed and when Dave saw that he finally gave in and died with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

We later buried him in the backyard of the house with Bianca crying the whole time.

After that we stepped into the woods and went off into our adventure.

**YAY DONE :D Next Chapter it will be their adventures throughout the next year**

**amritthegreat03- well i could work on this btw this was originally a very different story with a pertemis pairing so i could work on making this one**

**Ladd40-Great Idea thanks ill change it to that**


	3. Year One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians That stuff is with rick riordan**

Time for the chapter btw Percy left camp in May and he met Bianca in July and Dave died and they left in august btw they met Bianca and Dave in Oregon and they will be in random places around the world like one month they could be in new york next in Greece just role with it

Chapter 3:

September:

Well things weren't doing that good we were Wyoming. Earlier I IMed Uncle Hades and he was able to tell me that this is Bianca but this is who she turned into when she went for rebirth.

We also found out that she retained her hades powers so I would help her concentrate them. Other than that hades gave me a gift for her that was a stygian bow with unlimited arrows.

Anyways back to now. We were stuck at a homemade hideout that was positioned in a way that you would have to use your hands as eyes to find out unless you're a monster in that case just track our scent.

We were almost out of supplies and we were trapped any time we would go past a certain distance we would be surrounded only to be pushed back to our hideout.

We couldn't figure out why they just wouldn't attack us while we were at our hut. But I did notice yesterday when they were chasing us just to the point where they would stop there was a breeze that smelled like the world's greatest food combined in one breeze.

Anyways I was training Bianca in the ways of sword fighting with this sword we got from one of the monsters that were in the vast world of Greek Mythology. I really couldn't help her with Archery as with all my past experiences I just shouldn't help her she though was pretty skilled with a bow but moderate with a sword.

October:

We had finally pushed through the horde of monsters into the city of Riverton. We stopped at the diner and bought some food with the money I had in my bag.

As we were eating this woman with bright red cozy eyes walked up to us.

"How are you doing Percy I see you were finally able to pass all those monsters. If you could guess I was the one holding up the barrier."

"Hello Lady Hestia thanks for holding up that barrier so we could survive. Though we must leave soon as more monsters can get here." I said while bowing and getting Bianca to do it to.

"Ah Percy no need to bow I'm not like the others. Who is this little one?"

"She is Bianca she is the old Bianca who went for rebirth though." while I said this Bianca looked at me with her face turning into and angry face.

'Well hello little one I have a gift for you and Perseus." Hestia said with a smile on her face.

"What type of gifts?" me and Bianca asked at the same time.

"I would like to become Bianca's Patron and give her the gift of fire, food, and healing. While I would like to give you a credit card with unlimited money and I would like to offer both of you jobs.

"We accept your offer Milady" I answered after Bianca nodded.

"Great! First I would like you to travel to Greece for there is a hive of monsters growing at the base of the mountain where Olympus used to be."

December:

We had dispatched monsters with ease and I was still a bit of jealous of Bianca's powers and we were now on a cruise to Florida as a reward for winning and Bianca's first monster battle where she could fight and used her powers of fire to eliminate a third of the monsters in the hive.

After that Bianca still had enough energy to make a small meal for us while I healed us with some water.

I still had some jitters of being on a cruise because the only time I've been on a cruise ship was the Andromeda cruise ship that was a monster hive and where my first battle with Kronos Happened.

Christmas:

I Gave Bianca for her birthday a Dagger made of stygian and some dolls. With my credit card I was able to buy us a house in Florida as a backup house just in case we were in Florida and needed somewhere to stay. While Bianca played in her room I was cooking up some food when I heard a flash.

I whirled around to see a package on the couch from my father. It had contained a trident that was sea green and had steel wrapping the whole handle of the trident with intricate designs on them. I prayed to my father and said thank you before sacrificing some food using a fireplace which we had so Bianca could practice her fire powers.

January:

We were in Brooklyn to speak with the House of life as we found out there were many other mythologies still alive including the Norse and we heard the new king was in Brooklyn and Hestia sent us to make peace with the new king.

All in all the Negotiation went fine though there was a lot of tension. But in the end I made 3 new friends called Carter, Sadie, and Amos. They were all nice but they at first didn't believe us.

But after that which took a week. We had to help get some demigods get to camp we ended up finding out it was another daughter of Zeus hanging out with someone who shocked me it was a brother of mine they were in fourth grade. The biggest problem we encountered was their parents who were like best friends. But eventually we worked up a deal we would ensure their safety and get them across without a scratch.

February:

We eventually got them to camp and I was happy to find out they weren't as arrogant or mean as Devin. I got them to get call their parents once they go to camp so I wouldn't be tracked down and killed. I then sent them over the hill.

It was a success after that we were sent to Egypt as some monsters were troubling the house of life and they couldn't get rid of them. Somehow me and Bianca had learned new ways of traveling she could shadow travel across the earth while I could use the vapor in the air to travel anywhere and I had increased in my power with water.

We were sent to get rid of them as a reward we given the reward that we are honored guests and could rest at any nome in the house of life.

After this was when stuff went bad.

**There Done and just to get this straight this is the first half of the year there will be a part 2 **


	4. The Cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…**

Chapter 4: The Cabin

February:

We were just getting back to America. When something went wrong with our teleportation methods maybe a god altered it? But we ended up in the worst place I could end up.

Camp Half-Blood:

I luckily grabbed Bianca and teleported her away fast but I couldn't help but suspect that someone saw us.

March:

We were in Virginia fighting off tons of monsters they had since gotten bold and tried attacking them everywhere it was simply getting harder to get anywhere without teleporting but we couldn't just straight teleport from one place to another without resting.

Another one of our houses had just gotten destroyed while fighting a drakon. This drakon just would not go down we were pretty screwed. we were dodging and weaving through the remains of the house when I noticed that it was right under a tree. I told Bianca to shadow travel to under the leaves and get it from behind while I distract it. It once Bianca got on its back and was about put her dagger that we found in an old demigod hideout.

Then suddenly next thing I knew I was on the ground with no one around me.

One thing that creeped me out though was that when I went to sleep I heard a voice whispering for me to go to Manhattan to where the gods are. I am not sure if this an evil force at work or whether the gods where calling me.

When I woke up I was in a room has plain grey walls and there was a bowl of soup. Just as I was about to reach for the soup I passed out.

Next time I woke up I was able to walk around I walked up the stairs as I found out I was in a basement. I came up to see no one there and it all made me feel like something wasn't right so I did the smart thing anyone would do and bolt out of there.

April:

Ever since that occurrence I have been worrying about Bianca and started working my way towards Manhattan seeing as that was my only lead and the only thing I had to do.

I had just made it to Maryland after stealing a car. Ever since I woke up in the cabin I had been feeling very weak and couldn't bring myself to teleport as that was a new skill and takes a lot of energy.

When suddenly my car flipped over which is a bad idea considering I was on a highway. All of a sudden next thing I knew my car was sliding down a slope and into a river. Now I would have been happy to be land in water but once I get out I would have to climb up a huge slope just to land in a highway where no one would help me and most likely ignore me.

Then the a really weird and lucky thing happened to me the naiad of the river came and helped me by lending some energy before disappearing talking about it as a thank you to something. I wasn't sure what she was talking about as I was still dazed by all this.

Then when I woke up I felt like I had just drank 20 energy drinks in a row and felt like I could do anything. I then teleported to the closest town and didn't bother to ask or check for the name before checking into a motel with the money on my credit card.

I went to bed and fell asleep instantly after that energy had been used up for teleporting.

3rd POV somewhere else:

"Have you gotten the girl?" the man asked as he talked through the earth to his brothers.

"Yes" was the faint reply.

"Great, bring her to the mountain so we can lure Jackson in. we do not want him to join in this war so bring the girl as fast as you can." The man snarled before getting up to show his huge height.

"The World will never forget about the giants after this"

**Super Short Chapter, IM SORRY. My word freezes up everytime I type a word, finally it worked I need a solution to that or I might just transfer to my new laptop to make stuff faster If I can I will dish out more chapters faster but they will be smaller if I don't post one in a long time take it as im making the chapter on my old laptop. Sorry for lateness I will work on this more and hopefully my word will work with me next time but until next time baiiiii**


	5. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy POV:

"Whew... I think I lost em." I gasped as I was sitting on a branch in a tree.

I had been running for the past few days from the Hunters of Artemis. Apparently, I had become a powerful entity that they were tasked to hunt down which I guess was me. I had overheard them talking about it just when one of them saw me hiding which led me to run up the oak tree I am on now.

"AH HAH!" A scream yelled across the woods.

OH GODS THEY FOUND ME I thought as I jumped off starting into a running sprint.

So far my powers have been restricted for an unknown reason.

I have survived the wilderness completely relying on my skills which much but not much at the same time.

I ran all the way until I got to a clearing where I then realized I was in a clearing. I was taking a breather when suddenly I was tackled.

As soon as I looked up I got punched and got knocked unconscious.

I woke up in a empty white room with literally nothing I looked around till I noticed a throne with a man on it, that I was pretty sure wasn't there before.

He was a huge guy that kind of looked like my dad or ex dad as he didn't care for me anymore thinking I was trash. The guy had a surfer look with blueish eyes.

He just stared at me until I heard a voice in my head that said, "Welcome boy... I see you have finally noticed me. I have decided to help you with a blessing."

I was so shocked with the voice that I just stood and stared at him for 7 seconds until replying, "Why?" back into my mind.

There were a few seconds until the man laughed aloud and replied talking normally with a deep voice, "You, Perseus Jackson, have conquered many things others have not with characteristics like compassion and I have decided you shall have my blessing."

I wondered for a few seconds before asking aloud, "Why would I need a blessing?"

"Have you not noticed these huge monster stirrings, my fellow primordial Gaea is awakening to take over the earth. I have decided that you shall need my blessing if you all wish to survive."

I replied in a normal voice "Who Are You?"

"I am Pontus, Primordial Of The Sea"

"So your like my dad?"

Pontus sighed and said yes but to a bigger degree

"Why don't my powers work?

Pontus gave me a sad look before explaining " You have a new brother that is just like your rival the boy Devin Storm and your dad or should I say ex-dad disowned you in favor of giving this boy powers with yours added on. Though as you were born from the earth shaker blood so I may unlock your earth powers that you had not unlocked before. So add my blessing with your new earth shaker powers and it shall make you a person strong than most."

I was so shocked I stood paralyzed for 5 seconds before saying "Thank you I could never forgive you."

"I expect no more than just some respect, but also alas I cannot save you from your current predicament."

"Predicament?"

"Bye" Pontus replied with a evil grin.

I woke up to feel more energized than I ever felt it was like I had ambrosia and nectar combined permanently.

I was handcuffed to a bed as I looked around noticing silver around as I realized these were Artemis' Hunter's tents.

Uh-oh...

I tried breaking my cuffs before trying to slide out and I even tried to sense water but I noticed one just outside but I realized they would then know about me.

I took the handcuffs closed and noticed it was a combined alloy of some kind.

I then realized I didn't have my hood on.

Urmmmmm... I started struggling as had as I could before I noticed someone in the corner watching me with a smile.

"Perseus Jackson give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you into the council right now and I have a few questions if you do not answer say hello to some jackalopes for me."

"Because I'm Percy Jackson?"

"You fool... Now tell me how did you get more powerful while you were unconscious."

"I Didn't?"

"I'm giving you 1 last chance so answer now." She replied before drawing a silver bow.

"I'm sorry Artemis I cant tell you."

"Oh Well..." Artemis said before someone ran in stared at me with an angry look.

"Hi Thalia? Could you please help me?" I asked pleadingly.

She walked over towards me her face morphing into a cruel grin. She walked with the air getting fuzzy and you could see the electricity zapping from place to place. Then she slapped me. Let me tell you there is a lot of things that hurt but not as much as this.

It hurt me so much something crazy happened I was frozen in bed then next thing I know I was in the chair next to it.

"BYE!"

**I'm Bacckkkkk! and NOTICE I probably wont update till mid of January because I'm gonna be busy every week till 11 pm pretty much I might be able to slide some stuff especially during thanksgiving and Christmas but other than than much there isn't much I can do I intend to update atleast once a month if not 2 chapters so this technically counts as october chapter plus I got my word working so Bai!**


	6. King Of Monsters

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or anything from Rick Riordan's series**

Percy POV:

"Ughhh..." I thought as I lay in a tree resting. Sadly, I could barely move as I was exhausted. I found out later when Pontus told me in my mind I had the ability to turn into water vapor as I became stronger with my powers still getting stronger.

Right now I just wanted to find Bianca but as I have been informed by some monsters that I beat up while I was on the run. Turns out they are making moves on capturing Hera.

I have to plan out my strategies for once which is unlike me but important.

A Month Later:

I was assaulting a fortress in some woods in Canada. I punched the ground with my fist to cause and earthquake.

I ran into there with my sword only to be broken immediately the sword from the armory was so worn out that it broke on the first piece of metal it hit. I immediately fell back and brought out my axe.

I slowly fought my way through using my power to glide through the fortress even using ice daggers that I could make from the nearby lake.

Just as I was about to hit the main room I was thrown back to the entrance of the fortress.

A man walked out with a blood red cloak about 5'6" and had brown hair but the cloak covered his face.

"I am the King of Monsters for attacking me you shall DIE!" He then sprinted towards me and tapped a watch of his to form a blood red scythe that looked like it was kind of like a mechanical scythe but it had an aesthetic look to it.

I realized it couldn't dodge it and my axe was gone and ended up doing what was a really stupid thing but it saved my life. I tackled him. Just when his scythe was raised I tackled myself into his open to attack chest. His scythe disappeared when he got tackled.

"Humph you might just be a worthy opponent." he said as he pulled out a daggers that was black and red.

"You must love the color red." I cursed my ADHD for distracting me.

We engaged each other in close combat with me using a my normal dagger whereas he was using his dagger.

"I AM KING YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME!" He charged me overpowering my defense to start nicking me with cuts all over my body with his dagger.

Slowly, throughout the battle I became slower and more tired when I shouldn't have. Then something I never fully understood happened at the time.

Suddenly, there was a huge wrenching pain in my gut causing me to drop before when I finally got up. The king was dead but unlike monsters he was slowly dissolving away before he called me over.

"Boy you have become the first to defeat me take my weapons as a reward" he coughed out before reaching out to tap my head before full dissolving fully.

I took his dagger from his body to feel a button at the hilt. I clicked it to suddenly feel re-energized just then I felt a rush of knowledge and sat down winded. I learned how to use his weapons and apparently when he tapped my he had he declared me king.

I learned that my dagger saps energy for every cut and I click the button to re-energize myself while my scythe can summon monsters to my command but to actually summon them I need to have actually killed them which I just needed to kill them with my scythe or dagger.

Pontus soon contacted me as I was looking for my axe.

"Good job by the way that fortress is yours now but you will have to repair it and your axe is by the stables for the once alive hell hounds."

"Thanks" I muttered before going to grab my axe.

Once I found my axe I wondered if it could turn into a woodcutter axe instead of a battle axe. As I thought that it morphed in my hands to be more refined but became a woodcutters axe too.

"Well better get to work..."

**Done im supah busy hopefully if my schedule goes back I should have 2 more chapters come out this month**


	7. Romans?

**Hi… it's been a while… Read the stuff at end of chapter **

**DISCLAIMER: No Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan Does.**

_3 Months Later_

Percy POV:

It had been 3 months since I had become the supposed "King of Monsters". I learned that the King or Ulric as he somehow was able to sneak into my mind and told me I could only unlock the scythe when it was time. Which he only told me might I add when I killed a hellhound with the scythe.

Which I obviously though was completely bull, in the mean time I had refurbished the whole fortress to become more homey but still maintaining the aspect of defense. Throughout these months I have learned many new things about my water powers that I thought were theoretical and impossible for me to control such as the water in the air. Sadly, I can't actually maintain the power for longer than around two to three seconds.

Anyways, I had been trying to find a way to locate Bianca as I felt it was my duty to protect her and I let her down. Just as I was training with trident and my new dagger which are deemed Sea's Will and Blood Oath. I was distracted by a burst of flames and just as I was about to throw my dagger (Blood Oath) it was blocked by Hestia.

"Hello my young hero, where is the little one?" questioned Hestia.

"She's gone…. The enemies were able to get to her." I replied sadly.

"This is disturbing when did this happen?" asked Hestia while rubbing her forehead.

"Around five months ago, Why?" I replied curiously

I found that I had become smarter and logical since I had to take care of Bianca. Whoops got distracted, Curse my ADHD!

"Hera disappeared around the same time too, Olympus in in uproar by the plans she made just before she disappeared too." Said Hestia suddenly aging a few years.

"What were these such plans Lady Hestia" I asked with interest.

"She switched the leaders on the Greek and Roman camps without permission and then she got herself captured and the Greek hero hasn't appeared yet but the roman one has so we don't know what is going on." Hestia said as the gears in her head were turning before she thought of something.

"ROMANS!" I yelled with anger and curiosity.

"Yes, Yes… They have been on the other side of America with their own camp but other than that we need you to solve this problem and go with the roman hero to the greek camp and then after that go to the roman camp. And before you ask I will disguise you under the mist with a favor from Hecate." Said Hestia with some mirth in her eyes.

"Okay" I said until I realized what she meant finally processed through my mind.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!"

Roman Hero POV:

Where am I? I wondered as I woke up in a bus.

There seemed to be tons of kids that were all delinquents that were going all ham over the bus. I felt like I didn't belong in this crowd when I noticed someone staring at me.

She was a beautiful girl who once she noticed that I was staring she blushed and sat back down in her seat which was in front of me.

"Hey Pipes? You got some red on your face for some reason." The guy next to me who smiled at me impishly.

"Jase over here might be able to help you with that" As he continued on I could tell she was getting redder and redder by the minute.

"Do I know you?" I asked confusedly.

"Nope I'm OBVIOUSLY some random guy that you have amnesia about and you forgot everything you remember due to god and he is forcing you to be punished like this and go on some quest to save the world to escape this punishment"

"Ok….." I replied even more confused than before until the girl from before turned around and looked at us and replied,

"Ignore Tinker Head over there, Jason don't let him get to you, he is after all, a royal idiot."

"But I really don't know any of you where are we." I said trying to gather more information as so far all I've learned is my name is Jason.

"Of Course you d-" Leo said before getting interrupted by this goat looking type guy that made me think the word Faunus every time I looked at him.

"ALRIGHT BUTTERCUPS THE PIG GOES OINK!" He yelled into his mic that he had before looking at it weirdly before putting it away and repeating what he said,

"ALRIGHT BUTTERCUPS FILE OUT THE BUS IN A SINGLE LINE" He yelled whole-heartedly.

I couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen as if there was a storm looming overhead.

**Look… let's just say I had half the story done but it got wiped in a computer wipe due to performance issues and then major catastrophes happened and now I have even less time than ever but I still managed to finish this. Hopefully and I say hopefully I can do the monthly thing but that might not happen till October or November no guarantees. Even then It might not be long chapters so I won't reassure anything but I hope I will get more free time in the future.**


End file.
